1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to car seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved car seat apparatus wherein the same is arranged for utilizing a sound reproducing mechanism in association with an animal caricature for enhancing ease of securement of a child within a car seat structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Car seat apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the safety, as well as adherence to local legislation. Frequently children are disinclined to be secured within a car seat organization, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an amusement and entertaining structure to induce a child to be secured within an associated car seat structure. Prior art car seat structure as exemplified in the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,064 to Takizawa wherein a child's car seat is arranged for forward and rearward mounting relative to an associated seat.
U S. Pat. No. 4,858,997 to Shubin sets forth a child's car seat, wherein the seat belt structure is arranged for operative association relative to a pivoted tray mounted to the car seat structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved car seat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.